Skrillex
Sonny John Moore (n. 15 de enero de 1988, Los Ángeles, California), más conocido por su nombre artístico Skrillex, es un productor estadounidense de música electrónica de los géneros dubstep, brostep y electro house, exvocalista de la banda de post-hardcore From First to Last entre los años 2004 y 2007. Como productor, destaca la implementación de Ableton Live. En noviembre del 2011, Skrillex fue nominado a cinco categorías de los Premios Grammy, de los cuales ganó tres, mejor remix por «Cinema» de Benny Benassi, mejor grabación de dance por «Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites» y mejor álbum. Biografía Sonny John Moore nació en Highland Park un barrio al noreste de Los Ángeles, para luego ser adoptado por un agente de seguros y su esposa, ama de casa. Más tarde cuando contaba con 2 años, él y su familia se mudan a Forest Hill una vecindad ubicada en San Francisco donde asistió a la escuela primaria. Posteriormente cuando tenía entre 9 y 10 años, Moore asistió a una escuela local ubicada en el Desierto de Mojave, pero finalmente se trasladaría al Norte de California. En el momento en que tenía 12 años, su familia se mudó de nuevo a su lugar de nacimiento al noreste de Los Ángeles, donde se matriculó en una escuela de academia privada especializada en artes. Más tarde tuvo que recibir clases en su casa a los 14 años debido a que sufría bullying en su escuela. En el 2004 su vida cambio radicalmente cuando se enteró de que era adoptado, esto provocó que a los 16 años abandonara la escuela secundaria y viajó a Georgia para una audición de From First to Last. En ese momento se hizo skate-punk, escuchaba The Dickies y The Subhumans. Carrera musical 2004-2006: From First to Last A inicios del 2004, a punto de cumplir 16 años, Sonny fue contactado por Matt Good para ser guitarrista rítmico en la banda de post-hardcore/ From First to Last. Sonny voló a Georgia y los miembros quedaron conformes con sus dotes. Cuando, por casualidad, los miembros de la banda escucharon a Sonny cantar partes de Featuring Some of Your Favorite Words quedaron sorprendidos por sus cualidades vocales. Tras una audición con los productores Derrick Thomas, Eric Dale y Michael Butler, Sonny pasó a ser el vocalista principal, y Good pasó a conservar su posición anterior. El 29 de junio de 2004, la banda lanzó su primer álbum: Dear Diary, My Teen Angst Has a Body Count, editado por Epitaph Records. Tras varios tours, como el Warped Tour y Dead by Dawn Tour, la banda comenzó a producir su siguiente disco titulado Heroine, lanzado el 21 de marzo del 2006. La buena acogida que tuvo el disco se vio reflejada en las ventas. Sin embargo, durante las giras Sonny comenzó a sufrir de problemas en las cuerdas vocales, lo que provocó que la banda tuviera que renunciar a participar en ciertos tours. Tras una intervención quirúrgica, Moore informó a la banda de que la dejaría para trabajar en su carrera como solista. El último concierto con From First to Last lo dio en Orlando en The House of Blues durante un tour junto a Atreyu. Durante la estancia de Sonny en el grupo, se generaron controversias, ya que inicialmente las letras del álbum Dear Diary, My Teen Angst Has a Body Count hacían referencia a la depresión, como consecuencia de la tendencia denominada emo, que consideraba a FFTL como uno de sus grandes cultos, en especial a Sonny. También salieron a la luz unas controvertidas fotos en las que este besaba a Ben Jorgensen, vocalista de la banda emo Armor for Sleep. 2007-2009: Sonny & The Blood Monkeys El 27 de febrero se hizo oficial la salida de Sonny de From First to Last, Moore declararía para la revista Kerrang que se encontraba insatisfecho con el trabajo realizado en su ex banda, ya que Moore quiso crear su propia música, y que la estancia en la banda ponía una enorme presión en sus cuerdas vocales, teniendo múltiples cirugías.8 Skrillex en concierto. Sonny lanzó un nuevo perfil de MySpace presentando tres demos: «Signal», «Equinox» y «Glow worm» y su primer concierto fue el 7 de abril con Carol Robbins. Tras lanzar más demos, Sonny salió de gira en el Team Sleep Tour con una banda ya formada, Shelby Greyeyes (sintetizadores), Kale Butler (bajo) y Eric Dale (batería). Sonny junto a su banda fue llamada Sonny & The Blood Monkeys. En las giras, Sonny distribuyó un demo limitado (30 ediciones por show), los que poseían algunos temas y dibujos de Moore. En febrero del 2007, la revista Alternative Press anunció un nuevo Tour en el cual Sonny formaba parte, tocando junto con bandas como All Time Low, The Rocket Summer, The Matches y Forever the Sickest Kids. Comenzando en Texas el 14 de marzo y concluyendo en Ohio el 2 de mayo. Durante este show Sonny & The Blood Monkeys estuvo formada por Sean Friday (batería), Chris Null (guitarra) y Aaron Rothe (sintetizadores). El 7 de abril del 2009, se lanzó digitalmente Gypsyhook EP, el que contiene 3 canciones y 4 remixes. También está incluida la versión japonesa de «Mora» («海水»). Las ediciones físicas del EP solo están disponible en sus shows. Antes del tour con Innerpartysystem, Paper Route y Chiodos, Moore participó en el Bamboozle Left's Saints and Sinners el 4 de abril, seguido del 2 de mayo. En el 2009, Moore estuvo de gira con Hollywood Undead. Los rumores del lanzamiento de un álbum llamado Bells perticen hace varios años, aunque Sonny no ha reportado un lanzamiento oficial. 2008-presente: trabajo solista, éxito y reconocimiento en los Premios Grammy El 27 de febrero se hizo oficial la salida de Sonny de From First to Last, Moore declararía para la revista Kerrang que se encontraba insatisfecho con el trabajo realizado en su ex banda, ya que Moore quiso crear su propia música, y que la estancia en la banda ponía una enorme presión en sus cuerdas vocales, teniendo múltiples cirugías.8 Skrillex en concierto. Sonny lanzó un nuevo perfil de MySpace presentando tres demos: «Signal», «Equinox» y «Glow worm» y su primer concierto fue el 7 de abril con Carol Robbins. Tras lanzar más demos, Sonny salió de gira en el Team Sleep Tour con una banda ya formada, Shelby Greyeyes (sintetizadores), Kale Butler (bajo) y Eric Dale (batería). Sonny junto a su banda fue llamada Sonny & The Blood Monkeys. En las giras, Sonny distribuyó un demo limitado (30 ediciones por show), los que poseían algunos temas y dibujos de Moore. En febrero del 2007, la revista Alternative Press anunció un nuevo Tour en el cual Sonny formaba parte, tocando junto con bandas como All Time Low, The Rocket Summer, The Matches y Forever the Sickest Kids. Comenzando en Texas el 14 de marzo y concluyendo en Ohio el 2 de mayo. Durante este show Sonny & The Blood Monkeys estuvo formada por Sean Friday (batería), Chris Null (guitarra) y Aaron Rothe (sintetizadores). El 7 de abril del 2009, se lanzó digitalmente Gypsyhook EP, el que contiene 3 canciones y 4 remixes. También está incluida la versión japonesa de «Mora» («海水»). Las ediciones físicas del EP solo están disponible en sus shows. Antes del tour con Innerpartysystem, Paper Route y Chiodos, Moore participó en el Bamboozle Left's Saints and Sinners el 4 de abril, seguido del 2 de mayo. En el 2009, Moore estuvo de gira con Hollywood Undead. Los rumores del lanzamiento de un álbum llamado Bells perticen hace varios años, aunque Sonny no ha reportado un lanzamiento oficial. 2008-presente: trabajo solista, éxito y reconocimiento en los Premios Grammy En el 2008, Sonny comenzó su carrera como productor de música electrónica, bajo el alias de Skrillex en clubes de Los Ángeles. Anteriormente, se había conocido en Internet como Twipz. El 7 de junio de 2010, Moore lanzó su oficial Skrillex EP debut, My Name is Skrillex como una descarga gratuita. A mediados del 2010, Sonny participó como corista y usando programación para el álbum There Is a Hell, Believe Me I've Seen It. There Is a Heaven, Let's Keep It a Secret de la banda de metalcore Bring Me The Horizon. A finales de año, Sonny comenzó una gira nacional con Deadmau5 después de haber sido firmado por mau5trap lanzando su segundo EP, Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites, que se colocó en el número dos en el Top Heatseekers. Skrillex en vivo en una presentación en el 2011. A inicios del 2011, Sonny comenzó la gira Project Blue Book Tour con Porter Robinson y Tommy Lee & DJ Aero. Skrillex dio a conocer varias canciones nuevas en esta gira como «First Of The Year» (conocida desde el 2007 como «Equinox»), «Reptile» y «Cinema» (remix de una canción de Benny Benassi). «Reptile's Theme» apareció en el comercial televisivo de Mortal Kombat 9, y «First Of The Year» fue lanzada en la siguiente versión de Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites, titulada More Monsters and Sprites, EP lanzado el 7 de junio, posicionándose en el número tres del Top Heatseekers. En abril de 2011 se estrenó Get Up!, un nuevo y exclusivo tema de Korn que fue producido por Skrillex. Korn hizo que la canción estuviese disponible para su descarga gratuita a través de su página de Facebook. Unos días después el 18 de abril, Sony Computer Entertainment (SCEA) presentó un avance del videojuego desarrollado por Naughty Dog, Uncharted 3: La traición de Drake exclusivo de PlayStation 3, donde en el apartado multijugador se podía escuchar la canción Kill EVERYBODY del EP Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites. El 28 de abril de 2011, Skrillex posteó en su Facebook, el comunicado de que en marzo sus notebooks fueron robados en el hotel que se alojaba en Milán, Italia y que debería volver a grabar su álbum. Skrillex en una presentación en vivo en el Ottawa Bluesfest 2011. Skrillex dio a conocer un video musical de «Rock 'n Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)» en su página oficial en YouTube el 20 de junio de 2011.El video cuenta con apariciones de Wee Man, Tommy Lee, James «Munky» Shaffer de Korn, deadmau5, 12th Planet, Rusko, Borgore, Benga, Dada Life, Excision, Armand Van Helden, A-Trak, Steve Aoki, Diplo, The Bloody Beetroots, Datsik, Sofi Toufa, Flux Pavillion, Zedd y Penny. En agosto del 2011 se anunció el lanzamiento del sello discográfico OWSLA mediante la publicación de tres videos promocionales en YouTube.El sello incluye lanzamientos de Zedd, Porter Robinson, Alvin Risk, KOAN Sound, Kill The Noise entre otros. A mediados del 2011, actuó en Madrid junto a Zombie Kids y en agosto de 2011 estrenó su nuevo tema promocional «First Of The Year (Equinox)». En el 2011 entró en el ranking DJmag top DJs in the World directamente al puesto 19. Además, sacó el videoclip de «Ruffneck (FULL Flex)» y estrenó su EP Bangarang, que llegó a la posición catorce en el Billboard 200 de EE.UU. De este trabajo se desprende los temas promocionales «Bangarang» y «Breakn' a Sweat» (donde participan dos de los integrantes originales de la banda The Doors). En 2012, logra ganar tres nominaciones a los Premios Grammy, de los cuales fueron: Mejor Remix por «Cinema» canción original de Benny Benassi y Gary Go, Mejor Grabación de Dance por «Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites» y Mejor Álbum.16 En marzo de 2012 participó en Lollapalooza Chile y logra llenar la casa de Movistar Arena con más de 14.000 espectadores.luego tuvo una gran aparición en uno de los festivales más grandes de electrónica del mundo llamado Tomorrowland que se localiza en Bélgica. Su actuación fue una de las mejores de dicho festival. Performance, colaboraciones y remixes ien es el host que da una fiesta sin fin. Y no una fiesta en el sentido del descontrol y el abuso de drogas (de hecho, él asegura nunca haber probado ningún tipo de drogas porque teme que, después de eso, su cerebro cambie para siempre).Una fiesta en el sentido de constantes buenos momentos, amigos cercanos y sobreestimulación. El intérprete ha mantenido varias colaboraciones con artistas destacados. En abril de 2011, la revista Spin estrenó un nuevo y exclusivo tema de Korn, en el cual Skrillex participa, el tema se llama «Get Up!» y está gratuitamente disponible en Facebook para su descarga.El 25 de abril, Skrillex se unió a Korn en el escenario para su presentación en Coachella 2011 y más tarde estrenó el tema «Narcissistic Cannibal». Colaboró en un futuro track con Knife Party, el nuevo proyecto de dos miembros de Pendulum, con cierta influencia del Moombahton llamado Zoology. Skrillex ha realizado diferentes remixes, uno le valió un Grammy el cual sería «Cinema» de Benny Benassi. También ha remezclado varios éxitos de la cantante Lady Gaga (como «Bad Romance», «Alejandro» o «Born This Way») y otros de artistas como La Roux, The Black Eyed Peas, Bruno Mars, Robyn, entre otros. A mediados de abril de 2012 y tras varias filtraciones de la canción Damian Marley, hijo de Bob Marley, oficializa su colaboración con Skrillex en el Vida personal El músico mantenía una relación sentimental con la cantante Ellie Goulding, desde noviembre del 2011,21 pero debido a problemas de «distancia» se separaron a finales de octubre de 2012. Discografia lbumes de Estudio *2010: Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites EP Como Skrillex *2010: My Name is Skrillex *2011: More Monsters and Sprites *2011: Bangarang *2012: Make It Bun Dem After Hours *2013: Leaving 23 Como Sonny Moore *2009: Gypsyhook EP Con From First to Last *2004: Dear Diary, My Teen Angst Has a Body Count *2006: Heroine Sencillos *«WEEKENDS!!!» (con Sirah) *«Kill EVERYBODY» *«Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites» *«Reptile's Theme» *«Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)» *«First of the Year (Equinox)» *«Ruffneck (FULL Flex)» *«Bangarang» (con Sirah) *«Make It Bun Dem» (con Damian «Jr. Gong» Marley) *[[«Imma Try It Out» (con Alvin Risk) *«Voltage» *«Scary Bolly Dub» Otras canciones (en listas) «Breakn' a Sweat» (con The Doors) «Kyoto» (con Sirah) Colaboraciones «Get Up!» (de Korn) «Narcissistic Cannibal» (de Korn con Kill The Noise) «Chaos Lives in Everything» (de Korn) «Still Gettin' It» (de Foreign Beggars) «Zoology» (con Knife Party) «Lick It» (de Kaskade) «Bring Out the Devil» (de SOFI con Kill The Noise) Remixes importantes «Bad Romance» (de Lady Gaga) «Alejandro» (de Lady Gaga) «Just the Way You Are» (de Bruno Mars) «Rock That Body» (de The Black Eyed Peas) «In for the Kill» (de La Roux) «Cinema» (de Benny Benassi con Gary Go) «Born This Way (Died This Way)» (de Lady Gaga) «E.T.» (de Katy Perry) «Promises» (de Nero) «Dancing on My Own» (de Robyn) «Levels» (de Avicii) «Welcome to Jamrock» (de Damian Marley) «Crush on you» (de Nero) «Goin' In» (de Birdy Nam Nam) «Sensual Seduction (de Snoop Dogg) Galería Skrillex wallpaper by x 2013-d5uou9d.png SKRILLE2.jpg skrillex-1.jpg SKRILLEX3.jpg skrillex4.jpg Categoría:Músicos Categoría:Skrillex Categoría:Compositores